urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Sabian series
Alexandra Sabian series, aka Blood series — by Jeannie Holmes. Genres and Sub-Genres Mystery with vampires — marketed as UF * "This is derivative horror fiction masquerading as urban fantasy" ~ Fang-tastic Series Description or Overview BLURB: To stop a vampire killer, she’ll have to slay her own demons first. A provocative and savvy vampire, Alexandra Sabian moves to the sleepy hamlet of Jefferson, Mississippi—population 6,000, half vampires—to escape the demons lurking in her past. As an enforcer for the Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigations (FBPI), Alex must maintain the uneasy peace between her kind and humans, including Jefferson’s bigoted sheriff, who’d be happy to see all vampires banished from town. Then really dead vamps start turning up—beheaded, crucified, and defanged, the same gruesome manner in which Alex’s father was murdered decades ago. For Alex, the professional has become way too personal. Things get even more complicated when the FBPI sends in some unnervingly sexy backup: Alex’s onetime mentor, lover, and fiancé, Varik Baudelaire. Still stinging from the betrayal that ended their short-lived engagement, Alex is determined not to give in to the temptation that soon threatens to short-circuit her investigation. But as the vamp body count grows and the public panic level rises, Varik may be Alex’s only hope to stop a relentless killer who’s got his own score to settle and his own bloody past to put right. ~ Goodreads | Blood Law ~ Sexual Content: A few sex scenes some which include strong violence and sexual assault. References to rape and prostitution. Lead's Species * Vampire, FBI investigator Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly from Alexandra Sabian's perspective, with multiple other POVs. Books in Series Alexandra Sabian: # Blood Law (2010) # Blood Secrets (2011) ~ The End | Jeannie Holmes - Author of Urban Fantasy and Suspense Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *Free Short: For Blood and Love (short story) | Jeannie Holmes Trailers: *Blood Law Book Trailer | Jeannie Holmes *Blood Secrets Book Trailer | Jeannie Holmes Other Writings Anthologies Author Contributed To * "Seventeen Coppers" in Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance (2012) — Ro Vargas is hired to steal a soul but who will save hers? * "Flying is Faster" in Mammoth Book of Futuristic Romance (2012) — Ronan Frayne must battle to save a young alien without losing his heart. ~ see: Mammoth Romances series World Building Setting: Jefferson, Mississippi — small town Places: * Shadowlands: metaphysical plane that exists between the physical world and the spiritual world, * Crimson Swan: Blood bar in Jefferson * Hall of Records: exists in the Shadowland beyond the Veil, Alex researches a crime there; * Jefferson Boulevard: * Louisville, Kentucky * Natchez * Memphis Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal Investigators, Vampires, ghosts, Glossary: * Shadowlands: metaphysical plane that exists between the physical world and the spiritual world, * Vlad's Tears: synthetic blood, comes in a small vial 'Groups & Organizations': * FBPI—Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigations: The Vampires' own version of the FBI—Vampires need their own policing like humans. * HSM: Human Separatist Movement—Anti-vamp group World ✥ The world portrayed in this series has vampires, but no vampire mythology. The small town of Jefferson, Mississippi, looks pretty much like any small town, even with half the population being vampires. These vamps have made themselves known to the public, but the only vampire traits they have are their fangs and their need for human blood or its synthetic equivalent—and they don't seem to need much of that. At one point, the heroine goes for three days on just a small vial of synthetic blood (aka Vlad's Tears). Otherwise, the vampires are much the same as humans: able to walk in the sun, bear children (who are also vampires), and eat regular food. In other words, these vamps are more June Cleaver than Bill Comptom. In one scene in book 1, a vampire shows extra strength when he carries two beer kegs, but that trait is not really played up anywhere else. The heroine tells us that vampires have superior night vision, but we never see any of them using it. The heroine does have psychometric powers, but she really doesn't do much with that talent except to allow it to mess with her mind. There is a metaphysical plane (aka the Shadowland) that exists between the physical world and the spiritual world. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeannie Holmes: ALEXANDRA SABIAN * Bill Compton ~ Wikipedia ✥ In her world Vampires live, love, and have children, work regular jobs just like everyone else. Granted they are a bit sensitive to light (making sunglasses a necessity) and yes, they are stronger and faster then normals but hey, there's room for all kinds of people as long as it's not your neck being chomped. ~ GR reader | Nora Protagonist ✥ Alexandra Sabian is a Federal Agent for an agency that watches over the Vampire population and does its best to protect Humankind from criminal vamps. She is stationed in a small Mississippi town where she and the other half of the town (the Vampire half) are accorded a less then cordial welcome. ~ GR reader | Nora ✥ This investigation hits close to home with Alex when the murdered vampires hold a strange resemblance to the way Alex’s father was murdered. It has been about 40 years since his death and his murderer was never found, so Alex is more determined than ever. ~ GR reader | Diana Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Jeannie Holmes Author Jeannie Holmes * Website: Jeannie Holmes * Genres: UF, Suspense, Mystery Bio: Jeannie Holmes is a native of southwest Mississippi. A total caffeine junkie, she currently lives in Mobile, Alabama with her husband and four neurotic cats, and is hard to find during hurricane season. Her debut novel, BLOOD LAW, was published by Dell Publishing in June 2010. ~ Jeannie Holmes ~ FF ✥ Jeannie Holmes is the author of the Alexandra Sabian series, and fears spiders, large bodies of water, and bad weather. She moved from the backwoods of southwestern Mississippi to the Alabama Gulf Coast where she now lives with her husband and four neurotic cats. She enjoys art, exploring old cemeteries, traveling, and when she isn’t writing or has her nose stuck in a book, she spends her time searching for a really good cup of coffee. ~ Biography | Jeannie Holmes Cover Artist * Artist: Don Sipley — Book one: Bibliography: Blood Law * Artist: Kris Keller — Book two: Bibliography: Blood Secrets Publishing Information * Publisher: Dell, Bantam Dell — Random House * Author Page: Jeannie Holmes Author Bookshelf - Random House # Blood Law: Paperback, 400 pages, Pub: July 6, 2010—ISBN: 055359267X # Blood Secret: Paperback: 320 pages, Pub: July 5, 2011—ISBN: 0553592688s Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood Law (2010): To stop a vampire killer, she’ll have to slay her own demons first. A provocative and savvy vampire, Alexandra Sabian moves to the sleepy hamlet of Jefferson, Mississippi—population 6,000, half vampires—to escape the demons lurking in her past. As an enforcer for the Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigations (FBPI), Alex must maintain the uneasy peace between her kind and humans, including Jefferson’s bigoted sheriff, who’d be happy to see all vampires banished from town. Then really dead vamps start turning up—beheaded, crucified, and defanged, the same gruesome manner in which Alex’s father was murdered decades ago. For Alex, the professional has become way too personal. Things get even more complicated when the FBPI sends in some unnervingly sexy backup: Alex’s onetime mentor, lover, and fiancé, Varik Baudelaire. Still stinging from the betrayal that ended their short-lived engagement, Alex is determined not to give in to the temptation that soon threatens to short-circuit her investigation. But as the vamp body count grows and the public panic level rises, Varik may be Alex’s only hope to stop a relentless killer who’s got his own score to settle and his own bloody past to put right. ~ Random House ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Secrets (2011): WHEN ALEXANDRA SABIAN SINKS HER TEETH INTO AN INVESTIGATION, SHE DOESN’T LET GO. Alex allowed a case involving murdered vamps to get personal and is suspended from the Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigation. Now she’s facing an official inquiry but has a chance to redeem herself. The catch: She must once again work with Varik Baudelaire, her former mentor and ex-fiancé, as he spearheads a search for a missing college student. But Varik has been keeping secrets from Alex, and his mysterious past is on a collision course with his present. When Alex and Varik discover a carefully handcrafted doll at a crime scene, neither of them can see how close the danger really is or that a killer known as the Dollmaker has made Alex the object of his horrific desire. Now the only way out of the Dollmaker’s lair is through the twilight realm of the Shadowlands, where all secrets—for better or worse—will be revealed. ~ Blood Secrets | All Things Urban Fantasy First Sentences # Blood Law — Prologue: Six lifeless eyes followed him, silent witnesses who would never share their stories, never reveal his secrets. / Chapter One: Alexandra Sabian hated cemeteries. # Blood Secrets — Prologue: No moon shone in the sky when he dumped the body. / Chapter One: November 17, Alexandra Sabian searched the Hall of Records for clues that would lead her to a killer. Quotes Goodreads | Quotes - Jeannie Holmes (jeannieholmes) (Mobile, AL) (showing 1-11 of 11) * He created–no, spawned–vampires in the pits of Hell and sent you demons here, to earth, to create chaos and discord among humans. -page 29 chapter 13 Read Alikes (suggestions) * Sookie Stackhouse series (Southern Vampire) * Anya Kalinczyk series * Dreg City series * Sabina Kane series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Twilight Series * Vampire Academy series * Vampire Babylon series Trivia Notes NOTE: Contrary to the cover art and the author's web site, this is not an urban fantasy (UF) series. We are missing all of the requisite UF characteristics: no kick-ass heroine, no dark and gritty urban setting, and no well-developed supernatural mythology. Blood Law and Blood Secrets both read like hackneyed serial killer horror stories with some vampires thrown in without much thought. We do have lots of scenes in which the killer gloats over his bloody trophies (the reason for the high violence rating and the "horror" caption). ~ Fang-tastic Fiction See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Alexandra Sabian Series | Jeannie Holmes ~ Links ot books on right: "Site Navigation" *The End | Jeannie Holmes - Author of Urban Fantasy and Suspense *Alexandra Sabian series by Jeannie Holmes ~ GR *Alexandra Sabian - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Alexandra Sabian Series ~ Shelfari *Jeannie Holmes ~ FF * Blood series by Jeannie Holmes ~ FictFact * Alexandra Sabian | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Excerpts and Freebies: *For Blood and Love (short story) | Jeannie Holmes - Author of Urban Fantasy and Suspense Trailers: *Blood Law Book Trailer | Jeannie Holmes *Blood Secrets Book Trailer | Jeannie Holmes *▶ Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes - YouTube Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeannie Holmes: ALEXANDRA SABIAN *Jeannie Holmes & Carolyn Haines | Page & Palette *Jeannie Holmes | Books Make Me Happy World, Characters, etc: * Alexandra Sabian Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeannie Holmes: ALEXANDRA SABIAN *Home | Jeannie Holmes Chat Forum Reviews: *Review: Blood Law by Jeannie Holmes | Rabid Reads *Review: Blood Law - Jeannie Holmes |About Happy Books *Reading on the Dark Side: Review: Blood Law by Jeannie Holmes *MY BOOK, THE MOVIE: Jeannie Holmes' "Blood Law" *Paperback Dolls » Review: Blood Law by Jeannie Holmes *Jeannie Holmes | Books Make Me Happy *a GREAT read: Review--Blood Law *Genre Go Round Reviews: Blood Law-Jeannie Holmes *Early Review: Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is NormalAll Things Urban Fantasy *Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes | Bitten by Books *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Early Review: Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes *What Book Is That?: Review: Blood Secrets *YzhaBella's BookShelf: Giveaway & Review! Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes *YzhaBella's BookShelf: Giveaway & Review! Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes *UrbanFantasyReads.com Interviews: *Author Jeannie Holmes Interview and Book Contest – LIVE Here! | Bitten by Books *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview & Contest with Jeannie Holmes *An Interview with Jeannie Holmes, Author, “Blood Law” | Suvudu *Interview and Giveaway: Jeannie Holmes, author of Blood Secrets | My Bookish Ways *Blood Secrets by Jeannie Holmes | THE BIG THRILL *Interview with writer Jeannie Holmes 04/23 by Rakestraw Book Design Events | Books Podcasts *The Qwillery: Interview with Jeannie Holmes and Giveaway - June 21, 2011 Artist / Cover Art releases: *Kris Keller - Summary Bibliography *Wayward Muses & Shiny Objects: Behold! Official BLOOD SECRETS Cover Released! Author: *Jeannie Holmes - Author of Urban Fantasy and Suspense | Official website for author Jeannie Holmes and the Alexandra Sabian series *Inside the Pod ~ blog *Jeannie Holmes profiles | LinkedIn *Jeannie Holmes - IMDb Community, Fan Sites: *Home | Jeannie Holmes Chat Forum *(5) Jeannie Holmes *Jeannie Holmes (JeannieHolmes) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Blood Law (Alexandra Sabian -1) by Jeannie Holmes.jpg|1. Blood Law (Alexandra Sabian series) by Jeannie Holmes—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jeannieholmes.com/index.php/alexandra-sabian-series/blood-law/ Blood Secrets (Alexandra Sabian #2) by Jeannie Holmes.jpg|2. Blood Secrets (Alexandra Sabian series) by Jeannie Holmes—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jeannieholmes.com/index.php/alexandra-sabian-series/blood-secrets/ Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Creepy Towns Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:UF Mystery Category:Grey-White Covers Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Series Category:Female Lead